


Not Quite Right

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Prompt: Glimmadora accidently wearing each others' clothes





	Not Quite Right

Glimmer rolled out of her girlfriend’s bed and reached around the floor for a change of clothes. She had a diplomatic meeting, and needed something that looked relatively put together.

It was too dark to see exactly what she was grabbing, but she thought whatever she grabbed was a loose dress. She pulled it on and grabbed her boots off the floor. She tugged then on and plopped her tiara on her head. Glimmer ran down the corridor, pulling on her blue cape as she headed towards the board room.

She walked in and plopped herself down in her mom’s- her throne. Right, it was her throne now. Glimmer waited as the rest of the princesses moved to the table. Adora followed behind, but the weird thing was, she wore one of Glimmer’s oversized shirt. The open back of the purple tunic was higher up than it would have been on Glimmer, but she liked seeing her clothes on Adora.

“Uh, Queen Glimmer?” Netossa looked like she was holding back laughter.

“Yeah?”

“Glims, I think you might be wearing my clothes.” Adora murmured in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death where you can send me prompts
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
